Slytherin Prophecy
by Duochanfan
Summary: Slythrin and Gryfindor turn in hatres, they will rejoin 1000 years later, so said a Prophecy made so long ago. What does this prophecy mean for Draco and Harry. Slash and Mpreg, don't like don't read.
1. Rumour or Truth

Disclamer : Don't own Harry Potter

Well here is yet another new fic from little old me. Hope you like it.

Part one

Rumour or truth

This is the story of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. It goes as follows.

One thousand years ago Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin became friends. Things stayed the same for many years. Their relationship began to change after a ridding accident, where Godric was thrown from his horse and severely hurt.

Fearing for his friends welfare, the very first potion master of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin, went to his side. The long process of Godric was hard, he had to rely on Salazar for his daily life, and it was a strain on him, having to put his pride aside.

They became closer to one another, even through the strain of daily life. Godric and Salazar had feelings for one another that were brought out by the accident. Trying desperately, they hid their feeling from each other for a while. During one evening when they were out for a small walk around Hogwarts, Godric became light headed and weak, his past injuries not fully healed yet, his step faltered and he fell towards the ground.

The strong arms of Salazar caught him before he could touch the hard ground. They stared for an age into the other's eyes, their feelings and their emotions swirling at the forefront. After the age ended, another began, eyes fluttered closed, as they kissed for the first time.

They poured their feelings of love and devotion into their first kiss. That was the beginning of their relationship; nothing could come between them. Salazar and Godric were bonded after a love filled year. The other Hogwarts founders were there in attendance to help them celebrate, as well as those who attended the school at the time.

There was one thing both Godric and Salazar dreamed of, children of their own. They searched for years to find a way to make their dream come true. Finally they found one, an ancient spell that was once lost to time.

The spell affected the recipient by adding a womb and ovaries to the newly made vagina entrance. They will never go away so he would be able to conceive children at a later date. This spell was also found to affect the male children they bare. It did so by giving about half of them the ability to have children. It will do so for all of the decedents they have. In essence it would turn them into a Hermaphrodite.

Godric had the spell cast on him and 10 months later he gave birth to his and Salazar's first child, a boy. Eleven more children followed with only one girl among them. Their joyful family was finally complete.

Many years later Godric and Salazar passed away in each others arms, they entered the next realm in such a manner, so it is believed. Time passed and a rift began to form in the family, those who went to Gryffindor and those who went to Slytherin. Their values began to differ and then the houses became enemies, and not the close family portrayed by the ancestors.

Years passed and a Slytherin descendent of Salazar and Godric made a prophecy concerning the two houses.

'Their houses shall turn against one another and dark shall rise in hatred. One thousand years from now they will rejoin and the dark shall fall at their feet. A new hope shall be born for the peaceful generation.'

The prophecy was lost to time just like the true story of what happened to Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. Their children caused the rift between the houses. Their stories of Salazar Slytherins leave from Hogwarts soon became truth. The Chamber of Secrets was made for those of their family that could speak Parseltongue, and not what it was twisted for.

Well what do you all think, please review. Love you guys.


	2. Beginnings or Endings

****

Well here is yet another chapter for you all. Hope you like thank you tiger of the fire for doing a wonderful job on this.

Part two: Beginnings or endings

Draco watched from an unnoticed corner as his father stumbled in from his last meeting with Lord Voldemort. He snuck out of the room as quiet as he could, managing not to alert his father of his presence.

When he got to his bedroom he went and sat down on his king sized bed. It was just him and his father, Lucius, now. His dear mother, Narcissa, had been killed by Death Eaters. She had stood up to Lucius and told him that he was not to join the Death Eater ranks.

He agreed with his mother, he didn't want to be one. When she was killed he had lost the last one who could help him get away from the path Lucius and Lord Voldemort had paved for him. He did not want to live in a world controlled by Darkness.

He was rumoured to be the prince of Slytherin and the others would follow him, just like they had followed his father when he was a school. He knew that if he turned away from Voldemort then most of the other Slytherins would follow him as well. Most of them did not want to follow their families and become Death Eaters.

He had made his decision about the Dark Mark he should be receiving tomorrow, His needed to get in contact with headmaster Dumbledore. That was what his mother had told him, to contact him if he didn't want to follow Lucius.

He had written his letter to Dumbledore earlier that day, knowing that when word got out, one of two things will happen with the Slytherins those that were loyal to Voldemort would go to the Dark, or they would follow him and work for the Light.

He hoped he could protect those that followed him from Voldemort; he knew it would be dangerous for him and them. He also knew he would have to watch all the Slytherins and some of the other houses, to save those that had gone under his protective wing.

He sent off the letter and waited for the reply. It didn't take long for the headmaster to send him a letter back:

Mr. D. Malfoy

I am happy to hear of your decision. I know your mother would be extremely proud of you; I will meat you in three hours, knowing that your acceptance ceremony will be tomorrow. I will send you somewhere you will be safe. I will meet you at the border of the Malfoy estate.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Under three hours later he walked out of the manor with a trunk of his belongings, and to the border, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive. He didn't have to wait long as a 'pop' was heard a few metres in front of him.

"Headmaster, thank you," Draco greeted as he walked up with his trunk floating behind him.

He walked up and gave the just turned seventeen-year-old a fatherly hug. "Mr Malfoy I am proud of you for not following your father's footsteps."

He pulled out of the unusual hug and looked up at the aged headmaster. "Thank you, I know many of the others will follow me when they hear about this."

"I know, I am sending you to a safe place, it is very well protected." Albus explained as he took out a sweets wrapper.

He watched Dumbledore with the sweets wrapper and asked, curiously. "Will there be anyone else there?"

"Yes, Harry Potter will be there, you will see Severus Snape for a brief moment, but he has a mission to attend to," he answered, as he cast a spell on the wrapper. "A port key to take us there."

They both held the wrapper and with a pull to the navel they disappeared from the shadows of Malfoy Manor. They reappeared in a deserted street. A few whispered words from Dumbledore led the way to number 12 Grimauld Place.

He walked into the house, hearing shouts of curses, hexes and shielding spells from one of the many rooms. They walked closer to the voice, which now began to get clearer. The voices were that of Severus Snape and Harry Potter.

"Expelliarmus!" came the powerful shout of Harry Potter and a short yell from Severus Snape.

"Well done, Mr. Potter. I think you may have finally grasped the art of wandless magic and dueling," came the sarcastically stern voice of the Hogwarts Potion Master, Severus Snape. "You may actually survive the up coming year without help from someone else." he added sharply as Dumbledore and Draco walked into the larger room.

The two stood facing each other as Albus greeted them "Severus, Harry good to see you both."

Harry scowled one last time at Severus and turned to face Dumbledore and greeted back, "Professor."

"Albus," Severus greeted briskly, after he sent a scowl back at Harry and turned towards his mentor.

"What is Malfoy doing here?" Harry asked as he saw the young man standing quietly beside Dumbledore.

"He will remain here until school starts again," Dumbledore answered not giving any reason as to why Draco will be staying with him. "As it is quiet late I think we should find young Draco a room to sleep in."

"Severus, you are needed for a mission. Harry, Draco you will be alone here for the next two weeks. Until the Weasley's arrive," Dumbledore said, as he led them up the stairs to an empty room, next to the one in which Harry slept in.

Dumbledore and Severus left the two alone with a friendly good night and a curt nod from Severus. The two were alone, with no one there to pull them apart from each other if they should start fighting

Harry looked into the silver-blue eyes that whirled with restrained emotion. "Malfoy, I won't ask you why you are here, until you are ready." He smiled gently.

"Thanks Potter," Draco replied without his usually venom, laced voice.

"Get some sleep, good night," Harry said and with those words Harry turned and walked out of the door and gently closed it behind him.

"Night," came the small whispered voice of Draco as silent tears began to flow, as the memories of the last moth came back to haunt him. He lay down in the bed without bothering to change into his nightwear. As tears made their tracks along pale cheeks, his eyes began to flutter closed as he slid into an uneasy sleep.

Harry was downstairs cooking breakfast for himself and Draco. He served up bacon, eggs and sausages to the plates, as he heard the soft footsteps enter the room. Draco sat down at the table and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Here, eat up," Harry said, as he placed the plate and a hot cup of tea in front of Draco.

He picked up the cup of tea and taking a small sip of the scalding, hot liquid, Draco quietly said, "Thank you."

"If you want we could do some training together," Harry suggested, as he got his own breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Is that what you and Severus were doing when I arrived?" he asked, as he started to eat.

"Yes, he was going over everything one last time. He has finished teaching me on dueling tactics and wandless magic." he explained as he drank some tea.

Draco looked into the confident emerald eyes of his once upon a time nemesis and asked, "Would you teach me? I want to help you win."

"Yeah, sure, be prepared to work hard, I'm as bad as Severus when teaching. Oh wandless magic is tiring when you first start, but after a while it gets easier, so expect to be tired when we finish practicing wandless magic okay," Harry explained, as he went back to his food and started to eat.

"Thanks," Draco said, gratefully, and went back to eating.

They finished their breakfast in silence without a word being spoken. Harry got up and started to clean and put away the breakfast dishes. Draco sat there for a minute or so, before getting up to help him. They went and sat down in the living room to let their breakfast go down.

"Draco," Harry said, using his first name. "I'm going to go practice do you wanna come?" he asked as he got up from the couch.

Draco got up as he replied, "Yes okay."

"Let's go and put on some more comfortable cloths and I'll meet you by your bedroom, okay," Harry said as they walked up the stairs and into their separate bedrooms.

Twenty minuets later Draco was changed, he walked out of this room. Harry was leaning against the wall next to the door. They both wore loose trousers and T-shirts. They made their way to the room where Severus and Harry were training last night.

As they entered the room Harry started to explain a few things, "This place is shielded from the Ministry, so you don't have to worry about underage magic."

Draco looked around the bare room and told Harry, "I don't have to worry, I'm seventeen."

"Oh, I'm not yet for another two weeks, when was your birthday?" Harry asked the quiet blonde curiously.

"It was three days ago," Draco answered quietly.

Harry smiled as he looked into the silver-blue eyes and said, "Happy belated birthday then."

They talked for a few more minuets and then Harry laid down the rules for training. The unforgivables were not allowed, naturally. They started practicing things they already knew. They were soon starting to try the new ones that Severus had taught Harry, and now Harry was teaching Draco.

"You're really good," Harry complemented, as they finally stopped their current duel.

Draco took a deep breath and turned to Harry and returned, "Not bad yourself."

Not many of the order members entered Grimauld Place, as most had missions trying to slow Voldemort down. The two were left alone to get along with each other. Severus and Remus stopped by the most, usually together as they were Order partners they continued to spend the next few days practicing their dueling with one another.

****

Well what do you all think. Review please.

Thank you!!!


	3. Nightmares or Dreams

**Here is yet another chapter for you guys & gals. hope you like!**

**Slytherin's Prophecy**

**Part 3: Dreams or Nightmares.**

dream sequence

/thought/

Draco walked along the lengthy corridor. A woman's scream surrounded him, it sounded familiar. His mother, he ran down the corridor the door at the end the light shined from underneath. He shoved the door open and walked into the brightly light room.

"Mother" he shouted as he saw the broken form of Narcissa Malfoy. He quick reached his mother and knelt down beside her. He turned his mother over so he could see her face. "mom, please wake up." he cried gently as he softly brushed her hair.

Light surrounded them both, the crutacius. Mother and son screamed in unison.

Harry shot up in bed when he heard screaming coming from the next room. He jumped out of the bed and rushed into Draco's room. He opened the door and saw Draco struggling on the bed, the blankets tangled around him. He sat on the bed and pulled the staggering form towards him. He held Draco and soothed him back to a peaceful sleep, and the struggling stopped.

/It's okay Draco, I'll help you, your not alone. I'm here./ he thought to himself. Harry leaned back against the bed rest and swung his legs on the bed. Continuing his gentle hold of Draco, he fell to sleep.

Sunlight lit the room, it fell onto the bed waking both occupants from their slumber. Draco snuggled into the firm chest he was leaning against. He looked up into the emerald eyes of his new friend. /His eyes hold everything about him./ Draco thought as he continued to stare.

Harry smiled down at the upturned face, his eyes betraying his concern. "You alright Draco?" he asked gently as he held him a little tighter.

"Yes, I'm fine." he shyly smiled back. "what happened to bring you her?" he asked looking back into Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed and told him "You had a nightmare, you were screaming and thrashing around on the bed when I came in."

"You stayed" Draco stated.

"Yes you calmed down and I didn't want to let you go." he confessed blushing.

"Thanks."

They stayed like that for another few hours, neither wanting to let go of the other. They finally untangled themselves from each other and Harry went to his room to get dressed. By the time Draco had showered and dressed Harry was downstairs in the kitchen cooking breakfast once again for the both of them.

They ate their meal in contented silence, until Harry asked about last night. "Draco, would you mind if I asked you about your nightmare?"

"My mother," he began quietly, "She was killed by Death Eater when she stood up to them. She didn't want me to be one, so she told them no. when hey killed her I had no choice but to go to Dumbledore and ask for help." he explained his voice barley above a wispier.

Harry got up from his chair and walked over to Draco's side, he wrapped his arms around the slightly trembling form and held him tightly. "Shush Draco, everything will be okay, your mother did the same as mine." Harry said gently into Draco's ear.

Draco turned his head and looked at him, a slightly curious look on his face, "What?"

Harry smiled sadly and said "They both gave their lives for the children so they may live."

"But she didn't have to did I would still be alive if she had kept out of it." he reasoned shaking his head in denial.

Gently holding Draco's chin he pulled until their eyes met once again. "She did, you would have been hurt, or even killed had you failed a mission for Voldemort." he explained, "She died knowing that you would do as she wanted, and be free."

"She really loved me, she..." he broke down crying from the loss of a mother who cared enough to sacrifice her own life for him.

Harry held him through the torrent of tears that fell down the pale crystalline checks. He held and comforted him as best as he could. The tears finally dried up, but neither one wanted to let go of the other. Harry suddenly pulled him up and left the kitchen. They made their way to the living room.

They both sat down on the sofa, with Draco curled up next to him. "Shall we have a share time." Draco joked without much humour behind it.

Harry looked down to the top of the blonde head resting gently on his shoulder. "Wouldn't be a bad idea, we both have made up views of the other. It would be nice to see the real Draco, just like it might be nice for you to see the real me." he explained softly as Draco turned his head towards him.

"I'll go first if you like." Harry volunteered, Draco nodded his answer. "I spent the first 10 years of my life, with the Dursley's, living in a cupboard." Harry began.

Harry told Draco everything, about what happened in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th year. Quirrell, The chamber, his godfather Sirius, Cedric and how Voldemort came back. As well as the Death Eater attack that happened at the end of 6th year. He also told of the loss he felt when Sirius was killed when he went through the veil in his fifth year.

Draco then started to talk about his mother, how much he loved her. How she never showed her real loving to anyone besides him. He talked of the very first Death Eater meeting he had gone to. It was the just before the beginning of sixth year, his father had escaped from Askaban and had taken him to one. They tortured muggles and muggle-born's to death. He was disgusted by what they did. He loved his mother for giving him the chance to get away.

Draco explained that some of the Slytherin's would follow him to the Light. Not every Slytherin wanted to be a Death Eater. He was going to help them stay away from their families. He had owled them all into starting their own Gringotts account, and save any money they got. When their parents found out they would more than likely be disowned. He wanted to prepare them for that, just like his mother set one up for him with all her holdings. He would help those that couldn't.

They sat back in silence after they had told each other nearly everything. Draco looked up at Harry and said, "I think I'm falling for you."

"Me too" was the simple reply. "Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked curling his arms tighter around Draco's waist.

Startled Draco looked up into Harry's eyes, he saw the truth and sincerity in them and answered. "Yes. Why not."

They once again lapsed into silence. Draco stayed curled around Harry, practically sitting in his lap. They were disturbed by the rapid flapping of wings. Pig flew into the room and straight at Harry, who luckily caught him. Taking the two letters off his leg and letting him go again. The hyper little owl flew out of the room.

_Dear Harry_

_Hope you are well. I hope you have finished all of your summer homework. I have though I have redone some of the charms work. It was done right to me. I'm staying with Ron and for the rest of the summer, until we come down to you._

_Fred and George are here for the next few days, they got Ron to eat a canary cream once again. Mrs Weasley also ate one by mistake. The twins are still sporting green hair and pink blotches of skin. I did tell them to be careful of where they leave their things._

_Well how are you, Professor Dumbledore came by to tell us that you have a visitor with you. Who is it?_

_Well I hope to see you soon._

_Love you_

_Hermione._

Harry finished reading Hermione's letter out loud so Draco could here about his friend. He then opened Ron's letter and started to read that one out loud as well.

_Harry_

_How are ya mate? Hermione's here, and she has been harping on about homework since she did. I've done most of it (at Hermione's insistence.). How about you, have you done everything yet. _

_Dumbledore told us that you got a visitor, who is it? I can't wait until I get back to Grimwald place. I might be able to lose Hermione for a few minuets. _

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_See ya _

_Ron_

"Poor Ron, always on the end of Hermione's homework drive." Harry laughed, Draco joining him thinking of Ron running from Hermione.

"do you want to tell them about us or do you want to leave it?2 Draco asked looked down into his lap.

"I'll send them a letter telling them both." Harry answered kissing the top of Draco's head.

Harry got started on his letters to Hermione and Ron.

_Ron_

_I'm fine and all homework has been done, had no choice Snape was here since I came. I'm alone now except for my guest. It's Draco Malfoy._

_Ron please don't be angry with me, but I have feelings for him. He knows this and he has felling for me. We just got together, so please support us in this._

_**Ron I know that we have never seen eye to eye. I hope that you will forgive me enough to let me be with Harry. I never hated you, I was jelous. You have what I have always wnted. A loving family, it makes you richer that I could ever be. Please forgive me.**_

_**Draco **_

_I'll see you when you get here Ron._

_Harry_

Hethought for a second how to answer the level head Hermione. She was brought up in the muggle world. Some muggle did not like the homosexual situation. Most were alright but there was still some, he hoped Hermione wasn't like that at all. He didn't think so as she was an open minded individual.

_Dear Hermione_

_I'm fine, and yes before you go of on a tangent I have done all my homework. Professor Snape has been staying with me, so I had no choice in the matter to be honest. _

_Snape is not with me now just my guest, it's Draco Malfoy. He is not like when he is at school. We are going out with each other. It's a new thing so please help us._

_**Miss Hermione, please forgive my hurtful comments you may be a muggle-born, but you are smarter than most give you credit. I am sorry to cause you pain.**_

_**Draco**_

_Love you to Hermione, see you soon_

_Harry_

They sent the two letter off with Hedgwig. They both settled back in for the wait. They hope for good answers from the Hermione and Ron.

**Well i hope you like, please review.**

**Thank you!!**


	4. Revelations or Shocks

**Well here is yet another chapter, Ron may apear a little OOC. Hope you guys like it. I do.  
**

**Slytherin's Prophecy**

Part 4: **Revelations or Shocks**

They had fallen asleep, as they waited for the replies to their joint letters. The upheaval of the night before and the emotional rollercoaster they had to ride on didn't help. The rapid and hyper flutter of wings roused them from their gentle slumber.

Rubbing his eyes and finding his glasses. "Letters from Ron and Hermione." he said, as he recognized the handwriting on both letters.

They curled up with each other once again, and Harry started to read Hermione's letter out loud:

Harry,

Well it's about time! I could see you both had feelings for each other. You would always glance at each other in the Great Hall. You should have gotten together earlier. Men won't know romance and love if it bit them hard on the butt.

Ron and I are together; he actually got up the courage and asked me out last week. He even got me a little gift, a cute little teddy bear. Oh, and don't worry we'll be there for the both of you.

I'm glad Professor Snape was there to make sure you did you homework. Well it should at least be better than all the other times; you should also get a good grade for it with a teacher being there to help you.

See you soon.

Love,

Hermione

He finished reading Hermione's letter out loud, and he and Draco were laughing, slightly at what was written. Then Harry started to read Ron's letter out loud:

Harry,

Don't worry mate, I saw you liked him at the beginning of last year. Good luck to you both; I'll see you when I get there.

Oh and Draco, your with Harry now and mum considers Harry one of her own. When I told her about you, she told me to tell you that you are one of hers now, so welcome to the family.

Poor you, Harry, being left alone with a slave driver such as Snape, well, you had Snape and I've got Hermione. Oh and you're not the only one to get together with someone, Hermione and I did last week. Cool huh.

Ron

Draco listened to what Harry was saying. "They consider me family now?" He whispered to no one.

"They did the same with me Draco, don't worry," Harry said, pulling Draco close and holding him tight.

Draco smiled gently, and whispered, "Mum, I have another family. Thank you for your love, I won't let what you did go to waste, I will fight by Harry's side and we will win."

They held one another, fatigue soon trying to steal them away. Climbing up the stairs, they went to bed, together. They were soon asleep entwined in each others arms.

They woke up to noise down in the kitchen. Getting up, they got ready to face the day. They followed their noses to the smells coming from the kitchen, when they entered Severus and Remus had just finished making breakfast for the four of them.

They all sat down and ate their meal in silence. The meal passed by quickly for the four of them; afterwards Severus and Harry did the cleaning. They met Draco and Remus in the living room, where the two were talking about Quidditch. They sat down; Draco curled up with Harry again, while Severus and Remus went to the other couch.

Looking at the pair Remus asked, "Is there something you both want to tell us?"

Draco and Harry blushed at the words and realization of how they were sat. "We're together. It was yesterday," Draco said shyly.

"Well don't worry, you are not the only ones," Severus said, as he quickly glanced at Remus.

"Severus and I got together last month," Remus started to explain, "It wasn't a good one, Severus got hurt, badly."

"We realized that we felt something for one another. So over the last month we have gotten to know each other," Severus continued in a loving tone none would ever expect to hear from the Potion Master.

"Congratulations," Harry said, seeing the feelings the two held for each other in their eyes.

Draco got up and went to Severus and hugged the shocked man and whispered, "Good you deserve someone to love you uncle Sev. I'm glad you're happy at last"

Severus smiled and held the young man tight. "Thank you Draco, I happy for you and Harry as well."

Draco sat back down and they started to talk about Quidditch and the up coming school year. Draco mentioned to Severus and Remus about Mrs. Weasley telling Ron to tell him he is a part of their family. Severus was happy about this, as he knew the younger man missed his mother, and the need for a family to surround him.

They continued to talk well into the night. Severus and Remus also told them that they will be staying at Grimauld place with them, until the start of term. The next few days passed with the same as Harry's summer did before Draco arrived, though this time Draco was included in the dueling lessons. It was an unfair advantage to Harry, who had studied all of it before, but he helped Draco as much as he could.

**What do you all think. Review me please, I love you guys.**

**Thank you!!!**


	5. Friendship or Relationship

****

Well here is the next one for you all, enjoy.

Slytherins Prophecy

Part 5: **Friendship or Relationship**

Draco was downstairs in the kitchen; he had left Harry asleep in bed. It was Harry's birthday and he deserved to lie in. The one thing Draco had learned since he had arrived at Grimmauld Place was how to cook. So for Harry's birthday he was going to make breakfast in bed for him, as well as something for himself. He had asked Severus to get him something from Diagon Alley, which he had done.

He had finished cooking and placed everything on to a tray. Carefully, he made his way to Harry's bedroom, which they now shared. Placing the tray on the table quietly, he gently woke the birthday boy up.

"Happy birthday Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear, as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest.

"Draco," he said softly, as he snuggled into the warmth that Draco provided him. "Love you."

Draco's heart still froze when he heard those words. "I love you too Harry, wake up, I have breakfast made for us," he chuckled, as Harry began to fall asleep again.

Harry woke himself up better and sat up in bed, Draco placed the full tray on his lap taking the plate with his own food on. They sat happily in bed, occasionally feeding one another a piece of food. They were soon finished, and had placed the trays aside. They were locked in deep kisses, hands reaching out to caress the other.

An few hours later they heard noise coming from downstairs. There was talking and joyful shouting. The shouts came nearer to the room, along with the pounding of feet on the stairs then the hallway leading to his room.

Ron and Hermione came bursting through the bedroom door and shouted together, "Happy birthday Harry!"

Harry and Draco laughed at the excited pair. "What is up with you two?" Harry asked through his laughter, as Draco continued.

They blushed red when they finally realized what the two in the bed were wearing, nothing. "I don't even wanna know what you to have been doing," Ron said, his face still as red as his hair.

"Go downstairs and wait for us there," Draco said, as he stopped laughing.

The two left the lovers alone. When they were finally dressed and downstairs, they were greeted by Molly who saw fit to hug the tightly; Draco was not used to this open display of affection, he hesitated when she hugged him. Harry was nearly enveloped into a sea of red, when Ron, Ginny and the twins surrounded him and grilled him about Draco. Hermione was with Draco, as he watched Harry get grilled.

Molly turned towards the ones that had come with her and in a commanding voice said, "Leave him be!" The Weasley children saw fit to quickly stop interrogating Harry, and disappeared through the room.

They were soon talking in the kitchen, as the things that were brought for a small birthday party were laid out. Molly had made a cake for his birthday; she had also gotten him connection books. What is written in one would appear in the other. He gave the second book to Draco.

Hermione had gotten him a Highly Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts book, by Lena Gryffindor. It was a highly prized book to come across. She said she found it while on holiday in Italy. Her boyfriend Ron had gotten Harry a year's subscription to Snitch Weekly, which was the better of the Quidditch magazines available.

Ginny had given him a photo frame. This one could hold a lot of pictures; the frame was an autumn theme, the leaves gently moving in the wind. Fred and George had given him the usual box of pranks from the WWW. They had given him instructions to use them in Professor Snape's class on the odd occasion.

Remus had found the diaries that the marauders, and his mother Lily, had made during their time at school. He had given them to Harry. It contained all the pranks they have ever done, the who and the how of each one. It also contained the pictures of the results, including a particularly nasty one they had played on Professor McGonagall.

Severus, much to Harry's surprise had also gotten him something, must have had something to do with Remus for him to get Harry a present. He had gotten two books; one on potions, which did not surprise him considering what Severus was. The other was an advice book on Duelling Techniques. After a brief glance trough he had decided it would be a good idea to practice what was inside. He would do so with Draco, if Draco wanted to.

Draco had stayed at the back of the room, while Harry had received presents from everyone else in the room. He was still unsure of how to deal with the Weasleys. He slowly walked up to the smiling, birthday boy.

He leaned in and gave Harry a sweet kiss whispering, "Happy birthday" and handing over the velvet box that held Harry's present.

Harry smile and took the box and opened it, it was a pendent of a lion and a snake. The two were entwined with each other. Their eyes being ruby and emerald respectively set in the silver piece of jewellery. He picked up the pendent and felt the power radiating from it, there was also an underlying warmth that seeped into his hand. He looked a Draco for an explanation.

Seeing the question on Harry's face he explained, "The pendent has many protection charms for the wearer. I also added some of my own to it, with the help of Severus."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him in for a kiss and whispered into Draco's ear. "Thank you, I'll always wear it."

Amidst the 'Awwws' and chuckles came Ron's voice, as he joked, "Can you two please get a room they are available upstairs you know."

The room erupted into laughter. Draco and Harry were inseparable during the party; their arms were around the other's waist, making sure they were always together. Hermione stopped and talked to Harry about starting the DA up again this year. Voldemort had made thing very difficult for Harry, and the other students, they all needed the help to get up to par on the DADA lessons. Harry agreed with her and said, he would talk to the Headmaster about it, making sure it was available to all houses. As the evening turned to night the party continued well in the next morning, they all woke up late the next day.

****

Well did ya like. Review please I love you lot.

Thank you!!!!!!!


	6. First or Last

****

Well here is the next chapter for you all. Hope you like.

Slytherin's Prophecy

Part 6: First or Last

The train hurtled down the tracks towards the station in Hogsmeade. Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all in one of the many compartments in the train. The trolley lady had just been and gone and Harry bought a lot for everyone to share. They sat talking to each other, Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch, Hermione and Draco was talking about the Arithmancy homework they had.

A fourth year Slytherin knocked on the frame of the compartment door. Draco got up and answered it, ushering the small boy in. "What's wrong Eric?" he asked, as the young boy stood there nervously.

"You did it, you got away, I wanted to come to so I have," he said quietly, looking nervously at his feet.

"Yeah I did, you have and I'll help you whenever you need someone," Draco said, giving the young Slytherin a brotherly hug.

"So will we, help you, just come to us and talk we'll listen," Harry said, smiling gently, Hermione and Ron joining him.

Eric smiled at them all. "Thanks, those that remain at Hogwarts are loyal to you and the light Draco. The ones that aren't have gone to Durmstrang."

That was great news it meant a lot, no mini Death Eaters in training were going to be around. Though there may be a spy among Slytherin and the other houses. Eyes and ears will need to be kept open, just in case something was going to happen.

The sorting hat's song had finally finished and the feast began. The Gryffindors were a little confused at first when Draco came and sat down in the middle of the golden trio. Idle gossip and whispers spread throughout the other houses, as to why he was sat there.

They sat eating their meals when Pansy Parkinson walked over and sat in-between Draco and Ron; she looked at them all and smiled slightly. She finally spoke, as she looked between Harry and Draco. "Good I finally see you both have caught the clue bus."

Draco and Harry looked at her oddly. "Huh?" Was all they could say.

"Yes they have, has taken them a while though," Hermione said friendly, laughing slightly, Pansy joining her.

"The Slytherins are behind you Draco, every last one of us. We will help defeat the dark, no matter what, I don't want anyone else going to him," she said, then got up quickly and walked back to the Slytherin table.

The days go by with lessons and piles of homework in preparation for the N.E.W.T.'s they would be taking at the end of the school year. House rivalries began to dissipate during this time of trouble. Families were being killed by Voldemort, and the school began to blend under one banner, and that's was Hogwarts, the houses nearly ceased to exist.

Harry had taken to teaching the DA again, since his extra tuition under Professor Snape; Harry was better able to teach those that wanted to learn how to protect themselves and their loved ones. They had meetings three days of the week; they were learning everything fast; for they were motivated to protect those that couldn't.

Two weeks had passed since the beginning of school. The DA was going well and so were lessons, the only thing that marred the weeks was an article in the Daily Prophet:

**__**

Boy-Who-Lived dates Death Eater son.

It has come to the attention of the Wizarding World that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, has been secretly dating the son of known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been having this sordid affair for what has been reported to be a number of months. This shocking news has spread widely; the people say the only way for Harry Potter to go with Malfoy would be that he had turned dark.

I had an interview with Minister Fudge, and he had this to say, "It would not surprise me that the poor boy has gone to the dark side. But I do hope that things will turn out for the best. It has been clear over the last few years that Mr. Potter has not been too stable, so to speak. I do have hope."

__

When trying to reach Mr. Potter for an interview, I was refused. He gave me a statement saying, "This business is mine and Draco's, only keep you nose out." Let's hope nothing happens to poor Harry Potter.

Reported By Nigel Reese

When Harry had read said paper, to say he was livid would be a gross understatement. The glass in the window and anything else breakable in Professor Flitwick's classroom was utterly destroyed; he had once again unleashed his temper. He made a formal complaint to the paper and informed them that Draco was loyal to the light and him, like all of those that attended Hogwarts.

The commotion it stirred was unbelievable, many witches and wizard wrote letters to Harry to find out the truth. They said the papers are not to be believed, as they lie most of the time. He had answered them all by having copies made of a photo that was taken during Harry birthday party; it depicted him and Draco sitting on the couch in each others arms, occasionally going in for a sweet and gently kiss. They had both agreed to send this photo, as it showed everyone that their feelings for each other were real.

Draco woke after those two weeks with a nauseous feeling in his stomach; he was once again sleeping in Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower. His stomach gave a sudden lurch and he was rushing to the toilet with all haste. Harry felt the jolt of the bed and followed his lover. Draco's head was half way down the porcelain bowl when Harry got there.

Harry got wet a cloth and gently soothed Draco's hot forehead, cleaning him up. He helped the pale young man to his bed and laid him down gently. Draco felt the whispered touch of a kiss ghost his forehead, as he fell back to sleep.

Harry went and got Madam Pomfrey, and escorted the medi-witch to the Gryffindor tower were Draco lay in bed. Pomfrey went straight to the bed side and perform her diagnostic spells quickly, when the results of the spells came in she gasped in surprise. She turned and looked at directly at Harry.

"Mr. Potter are you and Mr. Malfoy sexually active?" she asked, looking sternly at the young man.

Harry shifted his feet in embarrassment and answered, "Yes we are." Not looking the medi-witch in the eye.

She noticed his embarrassment but continued with one last question, "How long have you and Mr. Malfoy been active?"

"About a month," came the barely audio reply from the embarrassed student, not feeling comfortable answering questions on his sex life.

"Well it seems congratulations are in order Mr. Potter. You and Draco are going to be parents," she said with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

Harry looked shocked at the medi-witch, before his eyes rolled back into his head as he fainted, crumpling into a pile on the ground.

Draco and Harry were still shocked at the news of Draco's pregnancy, when Hermione and Ron were told; Ron had the same reaction as Harry and fainted straight away. Draco was happy at having his own family, as was Harry, there was something to fight for all the harder for.

****

Well there ya go you like, review me please I crave them badly.

Thank you!!!!


	7. Believable or Unbelievable

****

Well here you all go. Hope you like it. Enjoy reading it. Once again thank you for all of your reviews, they are my inspiration to continue writing this fic. Same with the others.

Slytherin's Prophecy

Believable or Unbelievable

Hermione after hearing the news asked them how it was possible, neither wanted to answer the question. She took that as they didn't know, but really they did. She nodded her head slightly and went straight to the library to find answers that they already knew. Several hours later an excited Hermione came into the Gryffindor common room and pulled Harry, Draco and Ron together.

Hermione placed a large book on the small table, they had gathered around and cast a silencing charm around them, so they wouldn't be overheard. Leaning over the book, they started to read from the aged pages:

**__**

Male pregnancies

Male pregnancy are not what they first appear, yes the individual looks male and have everything that is needed for them to be. There is a spell over them blocking from view the fact that they are actually Hermaphrodites. Hermaphrodites are very rare, according to family trees they only occur in the families related to two of the Hogwarts founders: Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.

Being a descendent of Godric Gryffindor and a hermaphrodite as well, I am able to say that their parents will notice something a little strange in the first year after birth. After that year an unconscious spell, woven into our ancient blood ties, is cast. It covers up the fact that we are hermaphrodites. The spell is not broken fully until the later stages of the first pregnancy, so until then it appears to be a male pregnancy.

The spell can however be seen through, but only by the other person's soul mate. Those that are Hermaphrodites always appear male; this leads me to think it only affects the male side of those families. There is no female that is also male, but only males that are also female.

Hermione and Ron looked at Draco and Hermione said, "You're an hermaphrodite, aren't you?"

Draco looked down, embarrassed by the question and answered quietly, "Yes I am, found out the first time"

Ron looked at the book and re-read the small passage and said, "So you're a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. Harry I know you're a descendent of Godric Gryffindor are you an hermaphrodite?"

Harry looked at Draco then back at Ron and answered, "Yes I am"

"How come you're pregnant Draco and not Harry?" Hermione asked, not thinking the question out.

"Because I have never topped Harry," Draco answered, going red at the questions about his and Harry's sex life.

"How come only the males end up as hermaphrodites and not the females?" Ron asked, confused slightly.

"Well I went to a Muggle summer school during the holidays, I did lessons in biology so I'll answer. It looks like the gene, the Y chromosome carries the hermaphrodite gene. It looks like it lies dormant within you unless it has been triggered in some way, so you are a Hermaphrodite when you are born and not just all male," Hermione started to explain the boys having vague expressions on their face, as she did so.

"Right so we're hermaphrodites, it was triggered by something, and we are soul mates, because we could see through the spell," Harry said absently.

"I'm going to look up the family trees of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, they have to be somewhere. All the important families have self updating family trees," Hermione said.

Once again Hermione took the book and went back to the library, thankfully it wasn't a school night otherwise she would never get up in time for lessons. Harry and Draco sat back down on the couch in front of the fire, curled up in each others arms once again. Ron had seen the two and decided to follow Hermione to the library.

Hermione once again broke the peaceful scene between Draco and Harry, as she rushed into the common room, followed by a harassed looking Ron and they were pulled to the same little table. Another silencing spell was cast around them.

"Draco you are a descendent of Salazar Slytherin," she said, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Isn't Voldemort related to Slytherin?" Harry asked, voicing the question that Ron also wanted answered.

"Yes he is, they are distantly related, that split occurred some 600 years ago," Hermione answered, him looking trough the book. "You Harry are the heir to Gryffindor, the only one left alive. By the looks of things," she added, looking at Harry.

They all gathered around the ancient tome and began reading the pages and pages of names, dates of marriages, births and deaths. They continued to read, suddenly they stopped. They went back a few pages and re-read some of the text. They looked at each other, shocked at the last page of the tome. It couldn't be true could it, was this even conceivable?

"It can't be true can it?" Harry asked the silent group, as he then looked at Draco.

"Don't know, it is possible Harry," Hermione answered, as she stood up straight and paced trying to work out the puzzle.

"It must be true, it wouldn't be written down otherwise, now would it. This is a self updating tome, so it can't make stuff up," Draco told them all.

"Then that means that you and Harry are actually," Ron started to say, not able to continue.

****

Sorry about the cliffhanger but the fic master told me I should stop for the day. Well did you like this one, review me please. I love you guys so much.

Thank you!!!!


	8. Destiny or Fate

****

Well here is the next one, I hope you all like it.

Destiny or fate

"We're both decedents of Gryffindor and Slytherin," Harry said, as he looked up from the book.

They had read of the story of what truly happened 1000 years ago, between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. As they continued to read the book, they found out who else was descended from two of the Hogwarts founders. They got to a place where the split between in the family occurred.

The book said:

**__**

The Family of Gryffindor and Slytherin

Godric and Salazar, while alive kept the family together and stopped them from turning towards each other in distaste. The distaste was because of the way each Slytherin and Gryffindor was, Gryffindor was brave, courageous and foolhardy while Slytherin was cunning, loyal and sneaky.

When Godric and Salazar passed away there was nothing and nothing no one could do from stopping the split from happening. So they turned towards each other when the next generation was born. The rivalry between these once joined houses became apparent to all, and the former way was never spoken.

The Slytherins never mentioned that their ancestor was bonded to Gryffindor. This was because of the way the Gryffindor house was. The Slytherins began to make stories up of their precious ancestor, damning him to be a Dark Wizard. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets was falsified as well; the chamber was for those that had the gift of Parseltongue, so they could use the beast within the chamber to get rid of those that threatened the school.

The Gryffindors made up stories of how their ancestor, Godric Gryffindor, banished Salazar Slytherin from the school, because he hated Muggle-borns. They told of how he tried to get Salazar to see reason on the issue of Muggle-borns, but to no avail.

Many decades past, and the stories became the truth, but the truth was lost to many who would never believe that there was love between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Further down the line of Gryffindors and Slytherins their names became lost, their descendants not wanting to keep them for the easy recognition. The Gryffindors became the Potters and the Slytherins became the Malfoys.

A prophecy was made of these two houses. A descendent of Salazar Slytherin, who had found the truth behind the two founder's prophecies:

'Their houses shall turn against one another and dark shall rise in malevolence. One thousand years from now they will rejoin and the dark shall fall at their feet, a new hope shall be born for the peaceful generation."

__

No one believed the Slytherin witch when she told them the story of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. We only believe, because we found this book which you are now reading and found out the truth.

They stared at each other after they had read the small passage. "I'm sorry, but did that prophecy say that the houses shall join together again?" Ron asked, unbelieving of what he had just read.

Hermione looked at Draco and Harry, and answered, "Yes, it does. Do you think it has anything to do with you two? Your are descendents and that."

Draco looked at Hermione and Ron and shook his head, not wanting to believe he was a descendent of anything but Malfoys, though the Malfoys were actually Slytherin. Harry answered her, as he watched Draco closely. "Don't know 'Mione maybe, but all I know is that I am the only one that can kill Voldemort."

Draco finally said something. "If it is us then we'll be fighting together, side by side."

They continued to talk for a while longer. Draco was going to make his excuses, so he could go lie down for a while; he was tired and feeling somewhat ill. Swaying gently on his feet, Harry held him and told Hermione and Ron that they were going to bed.

With Draco changed and into Harry's bed in Gryffindor tower, Harry soon joined him. Pulling the pregnant young man into the safe haven of a warm and loving embrace, they fell asleep easily, listening to the other's steady and erythematic breathing, as they drifted.

****

Well did you all like it, I hope so. Please review I need them oh so much.

****

Thank you!!!!!!!!


	9. Party or Alone

**Well here you all are something special VOLDEMORT! Sorry better luck next time. He will be coming soon!!!!!!**

**Party or Alone**

There was one question still left unanswered by the four of them. How was Voldemort the heir of Slytherin? It took Hermione and Draco several weeks to find the answer, which lay in an old book. It held all the names of the illegitimate children of the four founders. The book was hidden away in the restricted section.

They were lucky, as they had been able to receive a pass to look in the restricted section for their Defence against the Dark Arts coursework. Hermione and Draco took the ancient tome to the table where Harry and Ron sat working on their potions essays. Hermione placed the book down carefully and opened it to the right page.

_**Illegitimate Malfoy's**_

_**Thomas M. Riddle **_

_Is the illegitimate child between Muggle T.M. Riddle and L.J Malfoy. _

_Born in January 1927. _

_Status of father: Deceased_

_Status of mother: Alive._

_Leona Malfoy fell in love with the Muggle, but the family is pureblood therefore she was forced to stop seeing him, she was pregnant at this time. After the child was born, it was taken away after Leona named him after the man she had loved. Mr. Riddle was by his son after he finished his education at Hogwarts. Miss Malfoy married a distant relation, Leopold Malfoy and had three legitimate children. _

The words that were printed in the book shocked Draco most of all. Leopold and Leona were his grandparents on his father's side, he had an aunt and an uncle as well, that accounted for the three children they had. It also led to the conclusion that Tom Riddle was his illegitimate uncle.

They were to keep this information they had found about themselves hidden. They could not tell a soul that they were both related to Voldemort, distantly and up close.

It was Halloween and Harry had something planned for him and Draco. They were going to go to the Halloween party for a bit; then he was going to get Draco to come with him. He had arranged things with Dobby and Winky for food and drink, no alcohol though; Draco was three months pregnant now and was still having trouble with morning sickness.

Harry walked down the corridor to where the Slytherin common room was located. He said the password for the wall and walked into the green room. Walking up the winding stairs, he went to where Draco's room was located. Knocking hard on the thick wooden door, he waited for an answer.

Draco heard someone knocking hard on his bedroom door. Walking over, he opened the door, his jaw dropped as he saw Harry standing there in deep forest green robes. His hair was still all over the place, but it added to his overall look. Glasses had been replaced by contacts, letting everyone see the bright emerald green eyes.

The door opened and Draco looked around the door; then he stepped out in to the corridor. Draco was dressed in deep blue robes. He looked radiant, the pregnancy giving him a healthy glow. Draco's eyes shone bright, happiness was there at the forefront.

They walked together to the Great Hall where Hermione and Ron where waiting for them both, Draco knew Harry had planned something for the night, though he didn't know what. They went straight to Ron and Hermione near one of the tables and talked for a little while. Then Hermione and Ron went for a dance.

Harry turned to Draco and asked gently. "Do you want to have a small dance before we go?"

"Yes," Draco answered, taking Harry's hand and was led to the dance floor.

They danced close to one another, Draco leaning his head on Harry's shoulder, the feeling of contentment like never before as they continued to dance. The song ended and the two left. They walked along corridors and upstairs, finally reaching their destination, the Room of Requirement.

They entered the room which had set itself up ready for a romantic meal for two. The table was laid out, bathed in light from the candles floating gently around the room and the warm fire blazing in the hearth. Over the other side of the room was a king sized bed, draped in satin and silk, ready for later. They had been trying to get some quality time together for awhile, it seemed like tonight was going to be it.

Harry gently led him to the table and sat him down, pushing the chair in. Dobby appeared not long after Harry sat down; he served the two lovers their dinner, leaving them in peace, so they could talk. Soon dinner and dessert was over.

A couch appeared in front of the blazing fire, sitting down, while Dobby cleared their things away. Draco snuggled up to Harry gently. They discussed many things, while waiting to be alone with each other. Finally everything was cleared away.

Draco stood up, pulling Harry with him, he cast a spell and gently music began to play. Harry wrapped his gentle arms around his pregnant lover; they began to sway with the music. Draco sighed in contentment.

Harry pulled Draco up for a kiss infused with passion; Draco returned the kiss just the same way. They looked at one another, their eyes showing their love for each other. Draco pulled Harry towards the bed. They lay with care, their kisses began again.

**Well did you all like it, I know that the riddle bit is not following the books but this is slightly AU. But if you liked it please review me.**

**Thank you!!!!**


	10. Together or Apart

**Well here is the next chapter for you, I have about three more chapter for this story then it is over, Sob sob. I know excatly what is going to happen. I think you all will like it, well I hope so.**

**Together or Apart**

It was almost Christmas at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The hall had been decorated, and so had most of the school. Nearly all the students had remained at Hogwarts; this was because parents felt it was safer for them to remain there, instead of coming home with the threat of Voldemort hanging over them.

Harry had gotten special permission to go to Diagon alley, Professor Snape was with him. He wanted to get the perfect Christmas present for Draco, he already had one. There was one more thing he wanted to get, and a letter had arrived that morning to tell him that it was ready.

He walked into the jewelry store and walked up to the desk, a sour professor Snape following him. The clerk came out and asked politely. "Can I help you sir?"

Harry smiled warmly and replied, "Yes, I received a letter this morning stating my order had come in."

The young female clerk nodded her head and asked, "Can you give me your order receipt, please."

Harry handed over the small piece of paper; the young woman took the paper and walked into the back, she returned a few minutes later with a small velvet box in her hand. She opened the box and showed Harry the contents.

There laid a ring, platinum and gold twists. Stones of emerald and topaz lay within. In the ring inlay were inscribed the words 'Draco & Harry, entwined forever in time.' Harry nodded his agreement of the ring; the clerk wrapped up the ring and handed it to the young man. He had already paid for it, so Severus and Harry went back to Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco agreed that although they hadn't been together for long, things between them felt right. They loved each other more than anything else; they were going to have a baby in just over four months.

They were both excited and getting worse as the weeks went on. The small bump had grown and people could see it better now. The first time the baby had kicked was when they were in Transfigurations; Draco had jumped half a mile startled by it. Harry couldn't stay away from him; a hand was on Draco's stomach for the rest of the lesson.

He walked to his room in the Gryffindor tower, expecting to see Draco on the bed resting, as he had been tried a lot lately. He wasn't there, he walked out of his room and down into the Gryffindor common room, he saw Hermione and Ron snuggled together on the couch.

Walking over to the pair, he asked, "Have either of you two seen Draco?"

Hermione looked at Harry's slightly worried face and replied, "He went for a walk a while ago."

Harry walked out of the common room and carried on walking through the grounds of Hogwarts, until he came to his and Draco's favourite place to sit and relax by the lake. Draco's wand and some blood was all he could see, a piece of parchment flew into his face. He pulled it away and read the note:

_Potter,_

_My master has use for Draco, I am glad he was able to get away, but a few others have been sent to get him. I left this note for you. Please Potter I may serve the Dark Lord, but I have no wish for my son to die. He is being held at Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord is there as well; be careful Potter._

_Malfoy_

Harry reread the note, not believing the words printed on the page. His beloved Draco was taken by Voldemort and his followers. Lucius was trying to help him; he didn't know what to think. He ran as fast as he could to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Shouting out the password, he burst into Dumbledore's office

"Professor Dumbledore, they have Draco, they have him," he nearly shouted his voice filled with panic and fear.

Dumbledore gestured to Harry to sit down, but Harry remained standing. "Calm down Harry, I have some bad news. We have no one that we can send after Draco, I am sorry Harry." the headmaster truly had a look of deep regret on his face.

"There has to be someone who can go, please headmaster I can't lose him. He is a part of me," Harry said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he paced around the room.

"I am sorry, but no one will be available for a week at least Harry," Dumbledore said, as he stood up and took hold of Harry and held him, giving him some comfort in this time of need.

Harry struggled out of Dumbledore's arms and ran from the room; he didn't stop until he reached the Gryffindor common room, where Hermione and Ron stopped him from going to his room. Instead of answering Hermione and Ron's questions he showed them the note.

Hermione looked up from the parchment and straight at Harry. "You're going after him aren't you?"

Harry nodded his head, not looking up at them. Ron spoke this time and said, "We'll be going with you Harry; you will not be able to leave us here."

"No you'll stay here, I won't put anyone else in danger because of me," he told them, running to his room. Hermione and Ron looked at each other. They smiled and ran out of the common room. They continued to run; they had a plan to help Harry. First though they need help and they knew just who to go to.

**Did you like it. Well please review me. I am really going to miss this fic when it is all over ya know. I love this one as much as i did Frozen. Sob, Sob, Sob!!!!**

**Thank you!!!!!**


	11. Capture or Escape

**Capture or Escape.**

Harry was thankful he had learned to apperate during the summer, otherwise it would of taken ages to get to Malfoy Manor. Harry was worried about Draco and the baby. He didn't want either to get hurt. He hid once again as a Death Eater walked nearby. He went, thankfully not noticing Harry was nearby underneath his invisibility cloak.

He walked into a room, it was large and at the far end was Draco, he was chained to the wall naked. There was dried blood on his face, and scratches all over him. A small pool of blood was gathered beneath him. Harry ran to his lovers side fearing the worst.

Draco's eyes opened slowly. He smiled up at Harry and said "I knew you would come, Harry"

Harry smiled back as he loosened the ropes and cuffs tied round his pregnant lover. "Of course I would I love you Draco and I love the little baby inside of you."

Harry had finally loosened the ropes enough for Draco to move. He moved forwards and Harry got a look t his back, he had been whipped, his back was nothing but blood. "Oh Dray." his whispered to him self. He took of his outer robe and gently wrapped it around Draco. He helped him to stand, and the walked slowly out of the room.

The walked quietly trying not to attract attention from anyone. They reached one of the corridors. Draco pointed Harry in the right direction as this was his former home. Someone came out from the shadows nearby. He did nothing to gather the attention of the two slowly making their way down the corridor. He turned with determination to find Voldemort.

They opened the door and walked into a small room, there were two exits. The door on one side opened and in walked a group of Death Eater's they spotted the young boys. Harry drew his wand and shot of a couple of curses before they could even react. He helped Draco hide in a small space near a desk, to keep him and the baby safe. A curse was shot towards Harry as he came out from the desk. He rolled out of its way shooting one back. Two of the five were down. Crutacius curses came flying his way, he doge one and was hit by the other. He fought to remain standing, more Death Eater's came into the room.

The edges of his vision started to go black, and he fell the pain receding to the back of his mind. The last thing he heard was Draco's screaming his name. He finally woke up his head rested gently in Draco's lap. Tears stains could be seen on the pale cheeks. He gently brushed the cheek and smile up at the tear and fear filled eyes.

A sob broke lose "Oh Merlin Harry, I thought you would never wake" he said sobbing as he continued to gently run his fingers through Harry's hair.

The door to their dank and dark cell opened spilling light in. a Death Eater was stood in the doorway with others surrounding him. "up both of you My Master would like to see you both.

Hermione and Ron reached the Slytherin dorm area, Ron knew it was a wall that protected the Slytherin area and not a portrait. The wall opened and out walked a Slytherin 3rd year, they stopped her and told her to get Pansy Parkinson quickly. The young girl ran in and brought Pansy out.

"Pansy we have to talk it's really important, follow us." Hermione said s she turned and started to run to where the Room of Requirement was located. The other two ran after her.

In the room was all the members of the DA, they had been called by Hermione. Fred and George were also there they had snuck in from the Honeydukes entrance. Hermione quickly explained what had happened to Draco, and how Harry had gone after him.

They had all agreed, it was their parents war 17 years ago, now it was theirs. They were going to help Harry and Draco, they knew it was time for the Dark Lord's defeat. Pansy went back t o the Slytherin dormitories and gathered anyone who wanted to help, all of the fourth years and up agreed. The same went for the other houses, a small army of students gathered near the quidditch pitch. Over a hundred of them had gathered. They set of on brooms to get to Malfoy Manor.

They landed near the border and split themselves into groups. Thankfully Pansy drew a map of Malfoy manor to help them in their plans. They made some stones, that were lying nearby, into a talking device to help them. Copies of the map were given out to them. They all wished each other good luck and they went off into different directions.

Harry and Draco stood in front of Voldemort. Lucius Malfoy lay dead nearby. They had been told that he knew of their escape and was trying to stall them from finding them both. It didn't work as they were found before anyone knew they had gone. Draco silently thanked his father for the last attempt at help.

Harry held Draco close, keeping him warm and stopping him from falling. Voldemort started to talk. "Well Potter we met once again," he hissed "you will not be able to escape me this time Potter as I have your wand."

"Take a hike old moldie!" Harry shouted at the snake faced megalomaniac.

Voldemort's eyes blazed blood red as he continued to talk, "Shut up Potter, your child will be my heir, and you will never be anything to them except for a DEAD annoyance!" he shouted angrily at Harry and Draco.

Draco wrapped his arms around his enlarge stomach trying to protect they little baby from a mad man. Harry stood in front of Draco and wrapped him up within his arms, to protect them both. Anger and fear seethed in him.

"Prepare to die Potter! **AVADA KEDAVRA! **"he shouted pointing his wand at them both.


	12. Life or Death

**Well here you all are, Thank you for the wonderful reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS AND GALS!!!!!!!!! Well I hope you all like this chapter.**

**Life or Death**

The green light flew towards them. A figure with a silver hand rushed in front of them with the shout of "NO!" echoing around them all. The green light hit him and he fell dead to the floor. Beady eyes stared back at them, no light of life was to be seen in there depths.

Harry stared into the eyes. "Wormtail," he whispered, he had finally shown why he was placed into Gryffindor. "Thank you."

Harry looked down into Draco's frightened eyes and said, "Dray, I want you to focus everything you have on all types of positive emotions as you can, can you do that." Draco's eyes went wide. "Wandless magic Day."

Draco nodded his head slightly, closing his eyes, he thought of the love he had for Harry and his unborn child, his love for his mother. Everything good he could remember came back and he held onto the happiness and love. He heard the gentle mumble of Harry's voice.

Harry closed his own eyes; he formed a link with Draco, not letting the pregnant man know. He felt all of Draco's emotions wash over him, almost overwhelming him. Focusing his own emotions, a ball of silver and gold formed in front of them.

A few minutes later the words, "AVADA KEDAVRA," were heard from Voldemort once again.

Harry and Draco's eyes shot open and the ball of silver and gold magic rushed forward, it absorbed the green of the killing curse and carried on. Hitting Voldemort, it surrounded him in its light. His screams echoed loudly around the room, the Death Eaters that were there stood still, not daring to move.

Voldemort's dead body landed on the marbled floor with a loud thud. The Death Eaters in the room started to panic; taking out their wands they were ready to kill Harry and Draco. Shouts of curses came from many different directions, but none came from the Death Eaters. Harry got Draco to a safe area and started to help the students that had followed him.

It was two hours later when all of the Death Eaters were finally subdued. Thankfully no one was killed; the students reacted with speed and intelligence, unlike most of the Death Eaters. Hermione and Pansy were healing Draco of his injuries, thankfully they had gone through the beginner's level medi-witch training; the large door to the room burst open, and in rushed teachers, Aurors and Order members.

"Sorry Professor, if I had known you were all coming I would of asked them to save you a piece of the action," Harry said to Dumbledore, as he held Draco close to him, while the other students made sure the Death Eaters were bound and restrained.

The adults looked around the room and saw Voldemort's body. Dumbledore looked at Harry and said, "Congratulations Harry, you have given the Wizarding World something they have dreamed of since his resurrection."

Harry smile and held the now sleeping Draco close, he kissed the top of the blonde head and said, "We need to get Draco back, he was hurt. I have to make sure that Draco and the baby are alright."

Soon Harry and Draco were in the hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey, performing scans to make sure the baby was fine. She had already said that Draco was tired and exhausted from blood loss, he needed to rest for a few days, but he would be fine.

The spell finished and she looked at the two of them. "Well Harry, Draco, the baby is fine. You were very lucky Draco; with the injuries that were described to me you were very lucky not to lose your child."

With those words Draco paled, a hand flew to his stomach in a protective gesture. Harry placed his own hand on top of Draco's and whispered, "It's alright Dray; the baby is fine."

They were told to go and eat something, as all of the students were up. They had been told that Voldemort was dead, and the truth of what happened had been given to all. Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall, students stood up at their tables and began to cheer and clap the couple; they had destroyed the darkness that had been around for too long.

Dumbledore rose from his chair at the head table and began to talk to all of Hogwarts students. "I have been told that when Voldemort first rose it was a war for your parents, but the students that had gone after Harry to help him told me that that was once true, but now it was a war for you, to fight for your future. That was done tonight; no adult was in the fight just students of this very school. At this moment in time I could not be more proud to say this, Harry James Potter you have been awarded The Order of Merlin first class, Draco Richard Malfoy you have also been awarded the Order of Merlin first class. To those who went after Harry and Draco you have all been awarded the Order of Merlin second class, well done to you all."

Thunderous applause could be heard for miles around. A party started late that night and lasted until the sun rose from the horizon. When they all finally went to bed, Harry and Draco laid down on their bed in the Room of Requirement, making sure they would have peace and quiet for a while. Falling to sleep in each other embrace, they smiled; things were going to get better. No more Dark Lord threatening to kill them.

**Well what do you all think, There is only one more chapter left, maybe two, but I am pretty sure there will only be one more chapter for you all.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!!**


	13. Forever or Eternity

**Well here you all go, another chapter for you all. If you have any ideas on how to make this fic better please go to my LJ and leave a comment or review and leave it there. Well enjoy.**

**Forever or Eternity**

**# Flashback #**

It had been four days since Harry and Draco had gotten back from Malfoy Manor. They hadn't talked to the press at all. Though Harry had, had to give them something. They hadn't really read any of the article printed except for one, which read:

_**Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy destroy Wizarding World threat**_

_Draco Malfoy was kidnapped from Hogwarts a few days ago and taken to his former home Malfoy Manor. His father Lucius Malfoy left a clue as to where he would be taken. Harry Potter took it upon himself to go and rescue his pregnant lover. He went to Malfoy Manor and was able to get to Draco. They went to escape, but were found by Death Eaters._

_They were brought before Voldemort (formally You-Know-Who). The killing curse was cast at them, but one Peter-Wormtail-Pettigrew got in the way to stop it and was killed. With the body of Pettigrew, the truth was revealed and one Sirius Black was posthumously exonerated for the crimes he didn't commit. It was told to us that a white light surrounded the two and was shot towards Voldemort, who fell dead._

_The Death Eaters were then on alert as students of Hogwarts came in and help subdue them all. All the Death Eaters were caught and are now residing in Azkaban, awaiting trial. The body of Lucius Malfoy was also found, it was said that he was trying to help Draco and Harry escape by distracting Voldemort. However when Voldemort found out he killed Lucius. Our hearts and our sympathies go to Draco Malfoy._

_We talked to one of the students that followed Harry Potter to Malfoy Manor. She said, "The first war our parents fought and they fought well. The second was our fight, we had to grab our own future with both hands." it seems that the generation gap has provided us with children who will grow up knowing peace because they were willing to fight for it._

_There was also medals to give out. To Harry James Potter is given The Order of Merlin First Class. To Draco Richard Malfoy The Order of Merlin First Class is also given. To those that were brave enough to go and help their friends they have all been awarded The Order of Merlin Second Class. Well done to you all for ridding The Wizarding World of it's greatest threat._

_Harry Potter himself gave us the account of what happened, he gave us a piece of parchment with everything on it. He said that he and Draco Malfoy would not be talking to anyone and to please respect their wishes to be left alone. Draco Malfoy is pregnant and he has gone through enough stress so far, and they wish for some peace. I wish both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy the best of luck, as well as their unborn child. Good luck to all three of you._

_Reported by Adam Robinson_

The press had stayed away, so now they were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Draco was curled up next to Harry, and an arm was wrapped securely around him. Harry's gentle hand rested on the pregnant man's stomach. Harry was reading Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes, Study in Scarlet. It was one of their joint favourite books. Harry's voice was soft and gentle to Draco's ears.

Flashback

#Draco, listening to Harry's voice, thought back to the day after they had gotten back. Draco had been tortured by Voldemort, so when he got back he was told to rest. He had been stuck in bed for most of the day when Harry came in. They talked for a bit and Harry told him that he gave a written statement to the press.

Harry went down on one knee next to the bed and said, "Draco will you marry me?"

Draco looked at Harry, not believing what he had heard, and said, eyes wide in shock. "Did you just..."

Harry laughed gently and repeated the question, "Will you marry me?" then he added, "I know it may seem rushed to you, but when I hold you in my arms it feels so right. I never want to let you go Draco. Neither of you." He placed a gentle hand on Draco's swollen belly where their child lay.

Draco smiled brightly and replied happily, "Yes Harry, I am not going anywhere." They kissed each other, the mood was broken when Madame Pomfrey walk in and told Harry to go because Draco need his rest. They kissed good bye again. #

He was brought out of his musings by a kick to his stomach. He smiled gently and placed a hand on top of Harry's, which was over the place where their child was kicking. They had both told Madame Pomfrey that they didn't want to know what gender the baby was, they wanted it to be a surprise.

Harry smiled down at him and said gently, "Kicking up a fuss, again." Draco just smiled back and nodded; he laid his head on to Harry's shoulder and let Harry continue reading to him.

**Well what do you all think, has it gotten better at all. Well review maybe you have an idea how to make it better.**

**Thank you!!!!!**


	14. Older or Younger

**Well here is another chapter, Is the story getting better at all. Please review and tell me.**

**Older or Younger**

It was the middle of April and Draco was just over eight months pregnant. Harry and Draco slowly made their way towards the Great Hall for dinner; it was a Saturday, so they had been relaxing all day in the Gryffindor common room. They had decided together that they were to be bonded in mid-June, three weeks before Draco's eighteenth birthday.

Draco had hidden the fact that his stomach had been cramping up on him off and on since breakfast that day. They had gotten stronger as the hours went by, he was hesitant to tell Harry, as he didn't want to alarm or worry his fiancée. They reached the Great Hall and they both walked to the Gryffindor table.

They were half way to the table when Draco stopped and clutched his heavily swollen abdomen. This one was more painful than the other cramps he had, had over the course of the day. Harry caught him as another so called cramp rippled through Draco's stomach, he knees went weak and he started to fall. Draco groaned in pain as a few minutes later another came, he felt wetness within his trousers, his eyes going wide with realization of what was happening.

Harry looked down at the young man collapsed in his arms. "Draco what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes, his own wide with panic and fear. "The baby, it's early, too early. Not due for another month," he mumbled panicking, hoping everything was alright.

Harry understood what Draco was trying to say. He helped Draco stand, as he got Hermione to cast a feather light spell on Draco. She did so and Harry was then able to pick him up in his arms. He then carried him to the Hospital Wing. Draco groaned again as another contraction hit, Harry felt him tense up. They finally made it to the Hospital Wing.

He laid him on one of the beds and gently kissed him on the forehead. "It'll be fine Draco, I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey, okay," he said more calmly than he felt. He motioned for Hermione and Ron to stay with him, and to try and keep him calm.

Harry ran towards Madame Pomfrey's office and knocked hard on the wooden oak door. "Madam Pomfrey!" he shouted through the door.

The door opened and Madame Pomfrey came out and looked at him and asked "Evening Harry, what brings you here in a panic?"

He started to walk back to where Draco lay. "Draco, he went into labour, the contractions are very closer together," he told her, picking up the pace a little so they could reach Draco faster.

They reached him and Harry went and sat on the bed and held Draco's hand gently, his hand was squeezed hard when another contraction hit. He brushed the pain coming from his hand to one side, gently brushing the bangs out of Draco's face and kissed him. Madame Pomfrey cast a spell to determine how far the contractions were, they were two minutes apart.

"Draco when was the first time that you felt any type of pain in your abdomen?" she asked gently.

Draco looked up at her and replied, through clenched teeth, while trying to ride out another contraction. "I've been having craps all day, since breakfast."

"Why didn't you tell me Dray," Harry said softly, as he kissed Draco's head.

All questions would have to wait, as Draco was hit with another contraction. The contractions were coming very close together now. Within minutes Draco was positioned comfortably leaning against Harry's chest. Madame Pomfrey told Hermione and Ron to wait outside.

Hermione and Ron were sitting outside on the floor, waiting for news. They had heard many insults directed to Harry from Draco. They only just heard the words of reassurance Harry gently told him. Some of the other students came by every now and then to see if anything had happened yet. It had been four hours since they had came with Harry to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione got to her feet in a rush and started to pace. "I wish something would hurry up and happen, I don't like waiting around," she said to no one.

Ron shook his head at his girlfriend and said calmly "be patient 'Mione, it'll happen when it happens."

"Harry James Potter when this is over I'm going to chop it off and shove it so far up ass you'll be giving yourself a bl... arrrggh!" came Draco's yell from the other side of the wooden door.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and Ron, looking a little pale at the words, said, "Erm, I don't think he meant that."

Hermione just nodded, a few moments later a baby's cry was heard out in the corridor.

Madame Pomfrey held the little baby in her arms; she laid the little buddle in the bassinet. "Well done Draco, its a little girl." She cleaned the little girl up, and wrapped her in a soft, pale blue blanket.

She walked up and was about to place the little baby into his arms when Draco yelled out. "Draco what," Harry said, as he felt his hand squeezed once again.

Madame Pomfrey gently laid the baby girl back into the bassinet and went to Draco and cast a spell to find out what was going on. "Well Draco, it seems like there is another baby waiting to be delivered," she said to them both.

It was two hours later when another baby's cry joined the first. "Another little girl," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed happily.

Harry looked at his youngest daughter and said worriedly, "She's so small."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and said, "Yes, one twin was getting more nutrients that the other, so one would be smaller than the other. That is more than likely how she was missed."

Two hours later Draco was propped up on his bed by pillows, within his arms he held the older twin, who was now sleeping after being fed and burped. Harry was holding the other, whom he was feeding. They had both decided on their names, the eldest was going to be called Tanya Lucille Potter-Malfoy. The youngest was going to be called Amber Faith Potter-Malfoy. They both had blonde hair and bright green eyes like Harry's.

**Well what do you think, Thank you to the one that gave me the name for one of the twins. I used it. Please review me. I love you guys and gals.**

**Thank you!!!!!!!**


	15. Rings or Vows

**Rings or Vows**

It was sunny and warm on the day of Draco and Harry's bonding ceremony. Draco and Harry were in separate tents waiting for the start of the ceremony. The ceremony was to take place at Hogwarts, next to lake. Guest had arrived and the twins were with Hermione and Remus. The decorations were in pale green and a pale blue. They were so many to seat as half of the students of the school had turned up to wish them well on their journey together.

Draco was nervous, his uncle Severus was trying to keep him calm. He had asked him as soon as he saw him after he had given birth to the twins. Harry had asked Ron, his first friend. They had both gone to Headmaster Dumbledore and asked him if he would officiate the bonding ceremony fro them. He had been delighted with the request and had said yes to them.

The ceremony was starting, Draco and Harry exited from their tents and met each other at the top of the aisle. With their hand joined they walked down the aisle to the little stage that over looked the lake. The golden trim on their pure white robes shone in the sunlight.. Their smile's of happiness was there for all the guest to see.

Ron and Severus followed a few steps behind them. Their own silver trim on the royal blue robes sparkling in the sunlight as well. Draco and Harry had reached the stage and were now stood in front of Headmaster Dumbledore. Ron and Severus went to the side of their friend and stood waiting to be called upon for their part.

Dumbledore smiled at the two in front of them and said to all that had gathered "Welcome to the ceremony for the bonding of souls between Draco Richard Malfoy and Harry James Potter."

"Do you Draco Richard Malfoy agree to be joined to Harry James Potter from here until eternity?" Dumbledore asked as he looked towards the blonde young man.

Draco's eyes shone with happiness as he gave his answer "Yes I will bond with Harry for all eternity."

"Now do you Harry James Potter agree to be joined to Draco Richard Malfoy from here until eternity?" he then asked the young man that he had consider a grandson since the day he walked into Hogwarts.

"Harry looked at Draco and smiled lovingly at him and replied "Yes I will bond with Draco for all eternity."

Dumbledore then looked at Severus and said "Severus Salazar Snape, do you agree to this bonding of souls?"

Severus smiled at the two and replied gently "I agree with heart and mind to this bonding of souls."

"Ronald Samuel Weasley do you agree to this bonding of souls?" he then asked Harry's best friend.

"I agree with heart and mind to this bonding of souls." he said as he smiled happily at his friends.

"does anyone here wish any ill or harm to this bonding please stand and make yourself known." Dumbledore said to the guest, no one stood up to oppose them.

"please join together your right hands." he told Harry and Draco, they did so and Dumbledore placed a golden rope around their wrist to join them. It glowed brightly, and in a flash the rope had disappeared and was now visible on the wrist of Draco and Harry, they had bondend. "Severus, Ron the rings if you please."

Severus and Ron gave the rings to their friend and stepped back. The rings were the same including the inscription inside of them. 'D & H for all eternity'. the rings were exchanged between each other. The silver band with the golden Celtic design shone in the sunlight.

They turned to face the guest and Dumbledore said proudly "May I now present to you all Draco and Harry Potter Malfoy. May you years together be many upon this Earth."

Those that had gathered clapped for the two newly bonded. They hoped the journey they were now sharing was a pleasant one for each of them, they both deserved the happiness that could be seen on their joyful faces. The clapping had also woken the twins up, though they were not crying they were gurgling happily in Hermione and Remus' arms.

THE END


End file.
